1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed, in general, to a hair restoration device and, more specifically, to a hairbrush housing a laser assembly of wide-pattern laser light emitting diodes (LEDs) projecting a focused precision light pattern directly on a skin area to be irradiated.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hair loss and graying are viewed as significant problems by a substantial percentage of the population. Older individuals view it as a sign of irreversible aging every time they look into a mirror or view a photograph of themselves. In the case of younger individuals, it makes them look much older than they are, or at least think they are, which distresses them and, in some cases, their spouses. A large number of these people will go to great lengths to stop or reverse the process of balding and graying. This is why, since time immemorial, numerous attempts have been made to improve a persons appearance by restoring the appearance of a full head of hair.
Notwithstanding the various creams and ointments peddled by so-called “patent medicine men”, the earliest successful solutions typically involved various kinds of hair pieces. While wigs and toupees address the more obvious appearance concerns in most cases they also present obvious problems. Except for those that are exceptionally well made, a trained eye can usually detect that they are not real. In some cases, hair pieces are so notoriously badly made that they can easily be detected even by an untrained eye. Well made hair pieces are usually very expensive since they are generally made of human hair. They are made even more expensive by the fact that the hair color of the wearer must be closely matched. Hair pieces are also inconvenient because they usually have to be removed if a wearer wants to go swimming or engage in certain other athletic endeavors. They also frequently come off or get skewed when least expected. In addition to hair pieces, more complicated mechanical solutions to restore the appearance of having a full head of hair have been developed, such as hair weaving. These solutions are still quite expensive and frequently share the same problems as the more prevalent and conventional hair pieces.
A modern medical solution to hair loss is to surgically replace missing hair with hair plugs. This procedure overcomes some of the problems created by the use of hair pieces but creates its own entirely new set of problems. Because replacement hair plugs are from the individual being treated, the color will be correct and replacement hair will look natural, but this method of treating hair loss is still expensive because it involves a surgical procedure that must be done by, or under the supervision of, a physician.
Other solutions to baldness and hair loss involve various modern drugs, which can take the form of either an ingestible medication or a topical ointment. Because the more effective products must be prescribed by a physician, they are expensive. The over the counter products are usually much weaker than the prescription products and, thus, are not as effective. In addition, some of these drugs have the potential of causing harmful side effects, such as liver damage.
It is now believed that lasers can be used to stimulate hair growth. To this end, various laser devices to stimulate hair growth have been developed. These laser devices generally have the appearance of the large permanent hair dryers seen in a beauty shop, with floor or chair mounted helmets. Such devices contain multiple laser assemblies and are designed to irradiate an individual's entire scalp and hair with laser energy. The main disadvantage of such devices is that they are large and pretty much permanently installed. This means that a user must travel to the facility having the devices in order to obtain the desired treatment. These treatments are usually paid for on a per treatment basis, which can make the total cost quite expensive. Such treatments can represent a major inconvenience for a user as well as a substantial financial commitment.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a small portable, easy-to-use, relatively inexpensive laser device that an individual can use at his or her convenience.